Blood Lust
by Beni-kun
Summary: The brunette’s hands trembled slightly as he held the cigarette in-between his fingers. Leaned against the side of the wall, he looked up to the sky as he blew out smoke from his mouth...yaoi. Vampire stuff...Sorry if it sucks. XD


All right guys…here's that dang vampire fic I've been telling you I'd upload. This really goes out to (you know who you are) who's been waiting FOREVER for a vampire fic update but never really got it. So I created a new fic so I can actually continue this one. XD Sorry if you're not interested in this anymore, but if you read this let me know what you thought. ;)

Also, to all of the other readers…PLEASE REVIEW! My inspiration to go on depends on reviews. XP Call me a review whore or whatever, but yea! I need 'em! 8D

_Disclaimer: Don't own any of the KOF characters I'll be using in this fic…only the plot. Yes, I know, I need to make up my own characters already. lol _

Chapter 1: _The Path of the Innocent…_

The brunette's hands trembled slightly as he held the cigarette in-between his fingers. Leaned against the side of the wall, he looked up to the sky as he blew out smoke from his mouth. It was a dark night. It was just perfect for the blood-draining hunters to lurk about.

Kyo had not yet pin pointed the exact location of their 'favorite' feeding place, but as of now, this seemed to be it. A club with loud music and drag shows. There wasn't anything special about it. Even if the vampires killed almost every night, the murders would go unnoticed. And Kyo wanted to know why.

The strong aura inside made Kyo's chest fill with nervousness. And a certain feeling he hadn't felt before…he just didn't know what it meant. Maybe he had found him at last. The vampire he had to bring down to finally get rid of all existing vampires once and for all.

Kyo finally brought himself to enter the club. Once he paid his way in, he tried to make his way through the crowd that was dancing to the music that seemed to drown out everything else. The perfect killing spot…where the cries of the victims would be drowned out…

He sat at the bar area, where the music wasn't as ear bursting. He sat on a stool, away from everyone else to watch the others. He sat for about 30 minutes, thinking that this was getting him nowhere when a certain person caught his attention. Dressed in tight clothing came a vampire with long blonde hair and a look that captured Kyo's eyes. (_hmm…too bad he's a vampire_) Kyo over thought the beauty of the certain vampire. Not only had his looks captivated him, but the aura he was releasing was strong…just like he had felt before he had gone inside the club. Kyo looked away for a moment, only until the vampire could no longer see him staring. He then watched the vampire make his way toward a few people. Kyo stood from where he had been sitting to get a better look. Kyo realized that they were near the bathrooms. He made his way toward them, going into the bathroom without looking at the particular group. He realized that they were all vampires. After having flushed the toilet, a loud bang was heard. The door had been slammed open. He observed the two people who were kissing each other, barely unable to control themselves. It was a girl…and a male vampire. Kyo knew what was bound to happen if he let this go too far. He cleared his throat. The girl parted the kiss, looking ashamed.

"Why don't you take that to a hotel?" Kyo told them.

"This is none of your business." The vampire replied. Kyo went over to wash his hands, smirking slightly.

"Maybe it is…" He replied as he turned the faucet off. He signaled the girl to go with him. "Maybe I'll take her to my apartment and satisfy her more than you…" Kyo put his arm around the girl, who like the whore she was, wrapped her arm around Kyo. The vampire snarled. It wasn't much of a surprise. Vampires were angered if their food was taken away from them.

"I'd like to see you try." The vampire balled his fists up. Kyo let go of the girl and she stood back. Kyo already had the knife in his hand, so this wouldn't be too hard.

"Go ahead." Kyo taunted him. The vampire launched himself toward Kyo, trying to punch Kyo in the face. Kyo dodged, tripping the vampire to the ground.

"Am I too fast for you?" Kyo laughed. The angered vampire stood once more, trying to hit him again. This time, Kyo caught him, and threw him against the wall. At the same time, he had plunged the knife into his upper stomach. From there, he looked the vampire in the eye, moving the knife up inside the vampire, the sickening sound of the blade tearing his insides. The vampire had bared his teeth, gasping in pain. The blade he used was no ordinary blade…with it, the vampires could not heal and eventually they would bleed to death. Kyo finally pulled it out, and let the vampire drop to the ground. He suddenly thought about all the other vampires that had been standing outside of the restroom. The girl was now struck with fear, pleading for Kyo not to come any closer to her.

"Is there a group of people outside?" He asked. The girl dared not to move. "Go look!" He ordered. She looked out, then shook her head. Kyo sighed with relief.

"You'd better go home…this place isn't as safe as you think it might be." Kyo told her before he headed out the door. He left the club quickly, noting the blood that had splattered on his shirt and his jacket. He took off on his motorcycle. As he was riding home, he felt that weird feeling he felt each time he killed a vampire. There was a tight feeling in his chest…and his head throbbed.

Once he had finally gotten to his apartment, he smoked a cigarette, looking out the window. He felt the now dry blood from his clothing now sickening. He took both his jacket and his shirt off, throwing it to the ground.

After a shower, he sat on the couch. The TV was turned off, yet he was staring into its emptiness. He didn't know when he had fallen to sleep, for when he awoke the bright sun light illuminated his living room.

"Crap…" Kyo stood unsteadily and made his way toward the bathroom. He shaved his face, not bothering to brush his teeth. He figured that it was useless since he was about to eat.

He dried his face with a towel nearby, sighing in thought. (_What the hell am I supposed to eat?_) He remembered that he hadn't bought food in a while. As he headed downstairs, he prepared himself to not expect anything great in his kitchen cabinets. He slowly opened them. Just as he expected…the cereal he had bought last week was sitting there. He stomach growled. He took it, sighing. He walked over toward the table, where he placed the box of plain cereal. He headed back to the cabinets to grab a bowl and a spoon, and on his way toward the table, he grabbed the milk from the refrigerator. He emptied the milk into the bowl, and then he emptied some cereal. He sat on the chair near the table, and stuck the spoon inside his bowl. He took a bite, frowning at the odd taste. He took hold of the milk carton and looked at the expiration date. It had been expired a week ago. He managed to gulp down what he had in his mouth, debating if he should continue eating his rotten breakfast.

He finally came to the decision as his stomach continued to complain about the emptiness. He didn't want to go back to that club so soon…they had probably found that vampire in the bathroom. They now knew there was a threat towards them.

Kyo, however; was much more determined than he was scared of the situation. He wanted to rid the world of vampires once and for all…

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Later on that night…  
10:56PM_

Kyo took off his sweaty helmet from his head. The night was unusually hot. (or maybe I'm just too nervous?) Kyo thought as he ruffled his hand through his own hair. He slowly got off his motorcycle, watching as a group of humans passed by him. He walked into the entrance of the club, with his palms sweaty as he searched for some money in his pockets for the entrance fee.

He handed over a $20 dollar bill, managing to smile lightly at the man who took it from him. He walked passed a group of people near the entrance to the club's dance floor, making his way out toward the bar section once more.

He sat there for a while, watching as drunks left to the dance floor, looking ridiculous as the stumbled along the way. A sudden aura caught his attention suddenly. It was the same aura he had read from yesterday. He caught a glimpse of the blonde haired vampire, who for some reason appeared more striking than yesterday, but also looking paler. Kyo knew he hadn't fed in a while. This appeared to be good for Kyo, since he would be slightly weaker…maybe now he had a chance.

He was suddenly caught looking at the vampire, for the vampire gave him a certain look. Kyo looked away, but it was too late. The vampire was making his way toward him. He touched the ring on his finger, just to make sure.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the vampire sit beside him. He heard him call the bar tender over and ordered two drinks. He finally turned to face the vampire, knowing that he was acting too suspicious at the moment.

"You finally turn around." The vampire smiled lightly. Kyo dared not to look into his eyes.

"Here you go." The bar tender interrupted for a few seconds. The blonde vampire held out the drink to Kyo, who accepted it, managing a small smile towards the vampire.

"Thanks." Kyo took a sip. The vampire had already gulped down half of his own drink.

"So, what might your name be?" The vampire was really close to him. It was making Kyo nervous, although it shouldn't have.

"Kyo…and you?" Kyo managed. The vampire noticed the nervousness. He smirked slightly, giving Kyo some space.

"Don't be nervous…I won't bite." The vampire snickered, running his fingers up Kyo's thigh. To Kyo's own surprise, he placed his hand on the vampire's hand, stopping him from going any further. In the distraction, Kyo took advantage to kiss the vampire. Surprised, the vampire pulled back, a small mischievous smile on his face.

Kyo examined a pendant around the vampire's neck for a moment. He then looked at the vampire, catching his eyes for the first time. The vampire's mysterious blue eyes met Kyo's chocolate eyes. The vampire seemed to be trying to read Kyo's mind, but Kyo knew the vampire would soon get frustrated at not being able to…this increased the vampire's curiosity. (This _can't be the most powerful vampire_…) Kyo kept thinking. The vampire looked almost fragile at first glance…there was no way it could be him…

But…the aura was driving Kyo crazy…and the sense of the aura couldn't lie. Kyo finally looked away, sipping at his drink. He set it down, then stood. The vampire looked up towards him, curious as to why he had made such a quick movement. Kyo signaled him to follow him. The vampire stood, then followed Kyo outside, where things between them began to get hot. Kyo felt the vampire's lips onto his neck. He almost expected the vampire to sink his teeth into his neck, as there was no one outside…and it was dark. But that moment never came. The vampire parted from Kyo as his cell phone rang. He picked it up, and then walked a short distance from Kyo. Kyo watched the vampire, trying to listen to what he was saying.

"That's great…I'll be right there." The vampire informed the person on the other line. He hung up, then returned to Kyo to give him a kiss goodbye.

"Shall we continue this another time?" The vampire left. Kyo said nothing. He knew where to find him now…all he had to do now was wait.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Sooo…what did you guys think? Meh, it's been such a long time since I started this…and since I've really written anything. So sorry if some of it seems boring or whatever. Please give me feedback! Leave me awesome reviews! ;D_


End file.
